Question: What is the volume in cubic inches of a right, rectangular prism with side, front and bottom faces having an area 15 square inches, 10 square inches and 6 square inches, respectively?
Let the sides of the prism have lengths $x$, $y$, and $z$. We have the equations $xy=15$, $yz=10$ and $xz=6$. Multiplying these equations together, we have $xy\cdot yz \cdot xz = 15\cdot10\cdot6 \Rightarrow x^2y^2z^2=900$. Since the volume of the prism is equal to $xyz$, we take the square root of both sides to get the volume as $\sqrt{900}=\boxed{30}$ cubic inches.